


Temporary Fix

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Chriam, Liam - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, bottomliam, friendswithbenefits, harry - Freeform, louis - Freeform, mitam, niall - Freeform, sexualcontent, temporaryfix, topzayn, zayn, ziam, ziamsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Liam is Zayn's vice and he's his temporary fix when he's lonely and can't sleep.</p><p>Or where Liam finds himself falling for the guy that only uses him for sex.</p><p>© All Rights Reserved, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Description

Zayn and Liam's relationship was one that no would ever understand. These two could sit on a roof at three in the morning and talk about the silliest or deepest things in their lives. They could go to bed with each other and wake up in the morning feeling completely alright but argue in the middle of the day.

Their relationship is toxic and dysfunctional. They try to do the whole best friends with benefits thing, no strings attached. They hook up when they want to get off and go on about their day afterwards like nothing ever took place.

But these kind of relationships never last anyway, especially not when someone catches feelings before they're supposed to.

Zayn loves having Liam in his bed but Liam hates that he's starting to fall in love with the guy that doesn't see him as nothing more than a piece of ass.

"Fuck you, Zayn. How about you go fuck skanks for the rest of your life and stay out of mine."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Stop playing around, Liam. What we have is something special. You can't let that go."

"I wish you would feel that way tomorrow."

_Or in which Liam is Zayn's temporary fix and he falls in love way too quickly_ _but Zayn is too stubborn to realize the one he truly wants to be with is in his bed every night._


	2. Prologue

"F*ck, Zee. Faster." Liam screams, pumping his own c*ck as Zayn rams into him with force and speed. His ankles were up on Zayn's shoulders, around his neck while the latter wrapped his arms around Liam's legs and f*cked him into oblivion.

"Such a slut for me, aren't you? F*ck, you're so tight and wet for daddy. Feel so damn good around my d*ck, such a tight hole." Zayn groans, the sweat dripping from his forehead then onto Liam's shin.

"Yes. Yes, f*ck yeah. Ohh gosh, so deep." Liam grunts when Zayn leans down roughly and pushes in extremely hard, the head of his pen*s rubbing into his rose.

"Zayn." Liam whimpers, wrapping his arms around the Bradford native's neck. Zayn captures Liam's lips in his, shoving his tongue down his throat. Liam moans incoherently, nearly screaming in pain until Zayn starts stroking him gently. Long, deep and soothing strokes that makes Liam's thighs shake.

Zayn moves his lips towards Liam's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. He loves to mark up Liam's skin. It was the power of being dominant and in control. He loved being between Liam's legs, the warm, sexy legs that practically screamed his name.

"Unh mm unh." Liam moans, closing his eyes then moving his head to the side more so Zayn can bite into his neck. Liam was addicted to having sex with Zayn, it was almost like the dark haired lad was made for him.

The headboard starts to bang against the wall once more. Zayn picks up his speed and thrusts into Liam like a maniac. He felt high but it wasn't even from smoking. Being this intimate with Liam made him feel things he didn't even think was possible to feel.

"I'm gonna cum, Zee." Liam whimpers, gulping when Zayn brushes their lips together and starts pulling Liam's bottom lip into his mouth.

"Cum for me, baby. C'mon, let it go. Let it all go and show me who can make you feel this good." Zayn says into Liam's mouth, bringing a hand down where he picks up Liam's member and starts pumping him quickly to help reach his orgasm.

Liam gasps at the touch, clenching around Zayn extremely hard. Zayn drove in and out, pummeling the boy's prostate. He groans and grunts, Liam arching his back as he feels the burning heat in the pit of his stomach.

It didn't take long for Liam to completely fall apart underneath Zayn, shooting his load between them and on Zayn's hand. Zayn moans in satisfaction, chuckling before releasing his own load deep inside of Liam. He fills him up to the brim, kissing up and down Liam's leg slowly while he sstroks him gently.

Zayn groans loudly, a smile on his face while Liam pants.

"Always. So. Amazing." Zayn continues to press open mouthed kisses to Liam's legs, pulling out slowly and carefully.

"Yeah. Always." Liam lets out a long sigh of satisfaction and misery. Misery because nowadays he felt like he didn't even respect himself anymore. He'd only let Zayn tap whenever the latter wanted to and leave it at that.

"Thanks, Li. You're always here when I need it." Zayn pats Liam's thigh, getting up off of the bed so he can walk into Liam's ensuite bathroom to clean himself up.

Liam nods, pulling the sheets over his naked body, bringing his arms behind his head. He lets out another long sigh, covering his face with one of the pillows.

It would always be like this. They fuck to relieve some unwanted stress and go right back to being buddies. It would either be Liam or in this case, Zayn walking out of the door while they never speak a word about what happens behind closed doors. It was almost like a forbidden topic between the two.

Liam didn't like it but he delt with it. He has to accept the fact that there will never be anything between him and Zayn because all he was...all he ever will be is a  _temporary fix_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Libear, it's gonna be okay Lima bean. ❤
> 
> What do you guys think of it so far?
> 
> Yay or nay?
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	3. Chapter One

"Li, you won't believe who I ran into today!" Louis bursts through the front door of his and Liam's flat.

"Who?! Beyonce?!" Liam shouts back at his friend, continuing to chop up some bell peppers where he is in the kitchen.

"Hahaha very funny." Louis says sarcastically as he enters the kitchen, rolling his eyes before smacking Liam's ass playfully.

Liam snorts, chuckling.

"I ran into Chris." Louis smirks, opening the fridge to pull out a can of soda.

The knife Liam was using to chop up the peppers fell onto the cutting board with a loud clank. He spun around so quick, Louis thought his best friend's neck was going to break.

"Chris? You mean, Chris Chris?" Liam questions, staring at Louis like he had two heads.

"Yes Chris Chris. Your ex-boyfriend Chris. Last name Hemsworth." Louis wiggles his eyebrows, walking towards Liam so he can lean against the counter.

"What the hell is Chris doing in town? Isn't he supposed to be on some crazy trip with his brother?" Liam internally panicks.

There was no denying that he and Chris had something very special a couple of months back. They were only in a relationship for a year before deciding to break things off and go their separate ways. They didn't break up because one cheated or they argued too much, they just decided that they didn't fit. Liam and Chris were two completely different people and they liked different things. Sometimes shit just doesn't work out.

But they were also very much in love the first six months of their relationship. They were that couple that everyone envied and wanted to be. Even straight couples. The bond they shared was strong and it was passionate. But after a while, their feelings for each other changed and they mutually agreed that it would be best to not drag the relationship along.

"Yeah he was but he said something about coming back and spending some more time with his family. I don't know, I tuned out most of what he was saying. I just kept thinking about how the hell I was going to get you two back together again." Louis smirks mischievously.

Liam sighs, giving Louis the 'don't even think about it' look.

"You're not doing anything, Lou. I haven't seen him in months, it's crazy." Liam shakes his head. He couldn't lie though, the thought of linking up with Chris again made his body tingle but he couldn't help but think about Zayn.

Sure, they had no relationship and they were just friends but how is Liam not supposed to think about what they could be when Zayn's between his legs practically every night?

"I know you're not acting like this because of that douchebag. He's just using you, Li. You need to let that go. You can't stay hung up on him when he doesn't even bother to show he actually cares about you." Louis sets his soda can down so he can speak to Liam firmly.

"I'm not hung up on him, Louis. I just-."

"Do you like that you're just his booty call? Ever since you guys started this whole friends with benefits thing, you've changed. At first I thought it was just because you were finally having some sex since Chris left but now it's getting out of control. You guys have been doing it for what, seven months now? You can't let him keep using you like that." Louis scolds, stomping his small foot on the ground.

"Now you're just being an asshole. I don't need you to remind me of the way I'm living my life." Liam rolls his eyes, turning on the water faucet in the sink so he can wash his hands.

Liam will never admit to anyone that he was starting to catch feelings for Zayn, especially not to Louis. Louis would go absolutely bonkers if Liam were to admit something like that to him. Louis already doesn't like Zayn enough as it is and if his best friend were to fall for him, he would hate him even more.

"I'm just looking out for you, Li." Louis sighs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. And I love you for that but can we just leave that alone? Enough about this, I really wanna go to the new Drake concert next week. I haven't been to one of his shows in two years." Liam changes the subject.

"I don't know about Drake. Let's go to Mariah Carey's concert instead." Louis suggests excitedly.

"You too obsessed with her. You're going to embarrass me with your fanboying if we go." Liam disagrees, laughing.

"I don't care. Nobody wants to go watch Drake sing about a non-existent hoe anyway." Louis retorts sassily, reaching for Liam's iPhone 6s on the counter when it dings loudly indicating he has a new text message.

Louis' eyes widen when he reads the text, squealing which makes Liam jump and curse loudly.

"Why the fuck did you do that? Who is that anyway?" Liam glares at his short friend, picking up the chopped up peppers and dropping them into the salsa sauce cooking in the pot on the stove.

"It's Chris. He wants to meet up and see you again." Louis wiggles Liam's phone in front of his face.

"Louis, why the hell would you give him my number?!" Liam smacked Louis' arm with the wooden spoon.

"Ow you fucking bully! That hurts! And because, he kept talking about you and I thought it would be cute for you guys to rekindle that old spark. Here here, reply. I don't know your password because you keep changing it." Louis groans, shoving Liam's phone at him.

"I have to keep changing it because of you." Liam sticks his tongue out, grabbing his phone from Louis' hand.

"Go reply back to your boo while I finish up the sauce for you. Hopefully I don't burn it." Louis snickers, taking the wooden spoon from Liam's hand and pushing him with his hip.

Liam stumbles, rolling his eyes fondly before unlocking his phone and opening up Chris' message. It read _'Hey gorgeous, it's Chris. I'm back in town and a little birdie gave me your number. I was wondering if you would want to link up? I've been missing you alot lately.'_

Liam bites his bottom lip, his heart pounding a little faster in his chest as he types back a reply.

_'Well look who decided to come back? I'm flattered. I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilo's friendship is goals af.
> 
> So Chris Hemsworth is Liam's ex-boyfriend and he's hot af.
> 
> He's back and I have a feeling this is going to be good *smirks evilly*
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	4. Chapter Two

"I can't talk right now. I'll call you later but make sure my mum gets those packages." Zayn speaks into his phone, opening yet another pack of cigarettes from where he is sitting at the end of his bed.

Liam was sleeping soundly under the covers. They were in Zayn's house, in his bedroom. Zayn had called Liam over a few hours ago so he could come over and of course Liam didn't even take twenty minutes to arrive.

Zayn f ucked Liam until they were both exhausted but when Liam knocked out on the bed, Zayn didn't. He was still very much awake and even though he didn't want to wake Liam, he still craved a cigar.

Zayn stands up, stretching before lowering the volume on his humongous television. He lights up his cigar, throwing the lighter on the bedside table.

Just as he's about to make his way across the dark room, Liam's phone starts vibrating vigorously on the nightstand which indicates he has an incoming call.

Zayn swears, all he was going to do was click the lock button to ignore the call but the name on the screen caught his attention.

"Chris?" Zayn whispers to himself after pulling the fag away from his lips. He holds it between his fingers, staring at Liam's phone screen curiously.

Liam had Chris' name with a red heart emoji next to it, followed by the monkey covering its eyes and the heart eyes face. Zayn thought it was weird, he doesn't remember Liam telling him about a certain someone or another man.

So he answers it, walking out to his balcony so he wouldn't wake the sleeping boy in his bed.

"Hello." He answers in his hoarse voice, inhaling the smoke and blowing it out through his nose.

"Is Liam there?" The man's voice on the line was deep and groggy.

"Yes but he's sleeping. Who're you exactly?" Zayn goes straight ahead and asks. He didn't like the thought of Liam possibly being with someone else, the Wolverhampton lad belongs to him and him only.

"You don't need to know that. Just tell him to call me later." Chris hung up before Zayn even had a chance to say anything. Zayn fumes from where he's standing, locking Liam's phone before sliding the glass door open and going back into his bedroom.

He looks over to Liam sleeping on the bed, throwing his phone on the chair across the room.

"Liam." Zayn calls out, glaring at Liam's body that didn't even twitch. He taps his cigarette into his crystal ashtray on his dresser, dropping it in there.

He gets on his bed, pulling the duvet off of Liam's naked body.

If Liam wanted to go ahead and find someone else, then Zayn would show him what he would be missing out on. Zayn couldn't be replaced, he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Sure, he doesn't love Liam and he doesn't have feelings for him but Liam was only _his_ booty call. Zayn was the _only_ one who was supposed to be hitting that ass, no one else.

"You're not going to wake up, are you?" Zayn cups Liam's thick thighs, running his fingers along his skin. Liam's face scrunches up but he turns his face into the pillow.

Zayn rakes his eyes down Liam's body, focusing in on his soft p enis. He leans down and takes it into his mouth, licking Liam's slit teasingly. He wanted the boy hard and he was going to make him hard.

Liam squirmed in his sleep, chest rising up and down as Zayn started to blow him. Zayn hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, sucking extra hard at the head of Liam's member.

"Mmm." Liam let out a small moan, kicking his legs. He knew something was making him feel good but he just didn't know what it was.

Zayn licks up Liam's shaft after he successfully gives the latter an erection. He spreads Liam's thighs apart and runs his finger over his rim.   
"Nobody else can have you." Zayn leans up and whispers in Liam's ear, kissing down the boy's neck. He had already scattered Liam's neck in hickeys and lovebites earlier but he wanted to do it again. So whenever Liam saw his neck in the mirror, he would know who did it to him.

Zayn spits on his hand and uses it as lube for his c ock. He positions himself at Liam's entrance before pushing in slowly. He slid in easily because Liam was already stretched and open from a couple of hours ago.

Zayn has no problem in wrapping Liam's legs around his waist and thrusting into him like the horny bastard he is.

Liam's back arches unconsciously and he whimpers, hands gripping onto the sheets.

"You belong to me." Zayn holds himself up on his arms and drives into the younger male. Liam lets out a very loud moan, reaching up to grab onto Zayn's neck.

"Zayn what the f uck are you doing?" Liam gasps softly when he blinks his eyes open. Waking up to someone thrusting in and out of you was scary and strange. But for some reason when Liam saw Zayn's face above his, he relaxed.

"Claiming what belongs to me." Zayn grabs Liam's wrists and pins them over his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Liam slurs in confusion, trying his best to bite back his moans. Though that was proven very difficult with Zayn f ucking him into the mattress.

"Who's Chris, Liam? And why the hell is he calling your phone? Oh and the best part, you have a whole bunch of f ucking love emojis next to his name." Zayn angrily interrogates, his face red and his eyebrows creased. He f ucks into Liam roughly, angrily staring down at him.

"Is that why you were f ucking me in my sleep? You got jealous, didn't you?" Liam chuckles in disbelief, shaking his head.

"You're mine, Liam." Zayn rams into Liam's prostate, capturing Liam's plump, rosy lips in his mouth. Liam moans loudly, trying to fight off Zayn's hands.

"You're acting crazy, Zayn." Liam whispers softly after they pull away from their kiss. Zayn shakes his head, laughing.

"I'm acting crazy because of you." Zayn lets Liam's wrists go, grabbing onto the latter's ass cheeks.

"Liar." Liam moans, wrapping his fingers around Zayn's jaw.

He didn't want to believe the fact that Zayn was only jealous because he was scared he wasn't going to have Liam around to f uck anymore.

But that's what broke Liam's heart as he laid there and let Zayn have his way with him.

Zayn didn't care about Liam or his feelings or the fact that Liam might be moving on to something else that's real and not just about sex.

He just cared about having a good fuck, that's all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Zayn, you stupid hoe.
> 
> If you think Liam should just leave Zayn and get back together with Chris, comment #teamchris
> 
> If not and you want him to stay around for Zayn, comment #teamzaddy
> 
> Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	5. Chapter Three

"Hey." Chris smiles fondly at his ex-boyfriend, reaching his hand out for Liam to hold.

Liam's heart races in his chest, his nerves were all over the place. When you were once in love with somebody, your feelings don't just go away over night. Even if it's been a lengthy while since Liam has seen Chris, old feelings started to rush back at the sight of his face.

"Hi." Liam says almost breathlessly, trying his best to compose himself and relax.

"It's been such a long time, I almost forgot how beautiful you look." Chris shook his head in disbelief, giving Liam an intense stare with his piercing, icy blue eyes.

"Chris." Liam whines, squeezing Chris' hand. "We're just going out as friends remember? C'mon, no romantic compliments." Liam chuckles, walking closer to the taller, buffer and much more muscular lad. Chris stood at 6'3 with bulging biceps and a tan skin complexion.

"Right, right. I'm sorry. S'just, I missed you so damn much, Liam. It's been a damn long couple of months without you." Chris sighs, pulling Liam towards his chest.

"Yeah, it has been. Without you, I mean." Liam bites his lip, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist, burying his face into his ex-lover's chest. It felt so damn good to be in Chris' arms again, they were always so warm and secure. He used to love the muscular biceps pressing around him, Chris' hands caressing his waist and hips and then entwining their fingers together.

Liam closes his eyes and inhales the smell of Chris' cologne, squeezing his hands around Chris' waist.

"Are you okay?" Chris asks softly, big hands rubbing Liam's back up and down soothingly. Liam pulls his head out of Chris' chest and nods, looking up at the blue eyed bloke.

"I'm fine. Just that...it feels good to know you're here right now." Liam brings his hands to Chris' chest and blinks up at him, shaking his head gently. "S'great to have you home." Liam fists Chris' shirt in his hands, blinking back tears. His emotions were running high and he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"It feels great to be back. Especially seeing you after this long. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Li. I wake up with you on my mind and go to sleep with you still on my mind. I know we broke up a while ago but I can't help but beat myself up for not keeping you. I shouldn't have let you go so easily." Chris confesses, pressing their foreheads together.

"You didn't let me go, Chris. We mutually ended it so don't feel bad." Liam brings his hands up to grab Chris' face, cursing himself inwardly when he feels his knees weakening and his head spinning. The feelings...they were back. The love...it was resurfacing. That tight, unbreakable bond was getting stronger.

What if we never broke up? What if we would've stuck through and worked it out?

Questions were running through Liam's mind back and forth. If he and Chris would've stayed together, maybe now he wouldn't be in this fucked up situation with Zayn. Maybe he would've never slept with Zayn in the first place because Liam would never think about cheating on Chris. Or anyone he's in a serious relationship with, matter of fact.

"We're so different." Chris whispers, reminding both him and Liam what caused them to separate in the first place.

"Does that really matter anymore?" Liam's eyebrows crease together and he closes his eyes, letting Chris grab the backs of his thighs. Liam jumps and wraps his legs around Chris' waist, letting the strong lad hold him up.

"Not to me." Chris answers, pressing their lips together. Liam strokes Chris' cheekbones with his thumbs, kissing him passionately. Their lips suck at one another's own, Chris darting his tongue out to enter Liam's mouth. Liam doesn't hesitate to let him in, remembering just how much he fucking missed kissing his ex-boyfriend.

Their relationship was so beautiful, so amazing and full of happiness. It only started to get rocky when they realized they had different plans and they didn't want the same things anymore. But something as strong and deep as their love can't be forgotten so easily, can't be pushed away, can't be thrown away.

"I missed you so much." Liam breathes out, reaching one hand back to twist the doorknob so he can open the door. Once he does, Chris kicks it open all they way and walks in with Liam still in his arms and around his waist. He kicks it closed after he's stood in the front room, Liam reaching around him to lock it.

"I missed you too, darling. So very much."

All of this was making Liam realize that he deserved better than what he was putting himself through. He doesn't deserve to be used as a sex toy, Zayn pulling him out to play with whenever he wants and then throwing him anywhere like trash when he's finished. He doesn't deserve to have Zayn making him feel like shit most of the time, embarrassing him and not claiming him around friends and family. Liam doesn't want it anymore, it's been going on for too long. He deserves respect, happiness and to be treated like the human he is.

Clothes were soon shed and landing anywhere on the floor of Liam's bedroom once they got upstairs. Chris was kissing on Liam's neck, gripping Liam's waist tightly when he sees a hickey on one side of Liam's neck. He growls possessively, sucking a even larger one on the other side, Liam wrapping his arms around Chris' neck and moaning his name softly.

"Who's that from?" Chris pulls away from Liam's neck, breathing heavily through his nose.

"Chris, I don't think we should be talking about-." Liam bites his bottom lip softly, eyes softening when he observes Chris' hard demeanor.

"Is it from that rude asshole that answered your phone?" Chris picks Liam up, bringing the naked lad's legs around his waist like before. Liam nods, his hard penis rubbing against Chris' toned abs.

"He doesn't deserve you." Chris says firmly, voice deep and dominating. Liam lowers his head down like a child getting reprimanded for not obeying their parent's orders.

"I know." Liam croaks out, lifting his head up to look into Chris' eyes. "Show me that you do." Liam whispers, holding the back of Chris' head with one hand while Chris walks over to the bed and lowers them down on it. Liam runs his hands down Chris' rippling muscles, locking his ankles behind his waist.

Chris' larger body hovers over Liam's, Liam licking and biting Chris' lips while squeezing and gripping onto every part of the lad's body.

"No one else deserves you." Chris shakes his head, grabbing the lube bottle after Liam hands it to him, squirting some into the palm of his hand so he can lubricate his colossal cock.

Liam smiles, his heart beating erratically when he feels the tip of Chris' penis rubbing around the rim of his hole.

"Haven't felt you in so long. Haven't been this close to you-." Liam's words are choked and his voice is hoarse. He pulls Chris close and wraps his arms around his back, allowing Chris to press their foreheads together.

"I got you, sweetheart."

And that was all Liam needed to hear for him to be reassured. But boy did it feel good to have Chris enter him and penetrate him like he _deserves_ to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris is back and Liam's feelings are back with him. The love is too.
> 
> QOTC: How do you reckon Zayn will feel when he finds out about Chris and Liam sleeping together? Do you think Liam should stay with Chris?
> 
> Chris Hemsworth is too hot.
> 
> Comment #Chriam if you ship Chris and Liam.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	6. Chapter Four

"Chris. Stop. Oh my go-nooo." Liam whines, laughing uncontrollably. Chris was trying to tickle him, the reunited couple still in bed after a long night of hot, slow, rough and loving sex.

"You really want me to stop?" Chris smirks as he hovers over Liam's body.

"I want you to stop trying to tickle me but I don't want you to leave."

"I'm only leaving when you tell me to." Chris smiles fondly, Liam wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Well in that case, you're never leaving then." Liam strokes Chris' bottom lip with his thumb, looking straight into those icy blue eyes.

"I didn't realize how stupid I was to let you go until I came back and saw you." Chris captures Liam's lips in his, large, buff body hovering over the lad's.

"Liam! Liam, whose car is that parked outside?!" Louis shouts as he bursts through Liam's bedroom door.

"Oh shit. Well well well, what do we have here?" Louis smirks, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks at his best friend all loved up and laying underneath his ex-boyfriend.

"Lou." Liam groans, Chris pulling the duvet up to cover their naked bodies. Chris chuckles softly, rolling over to lay down by Liam's side, hand on the lad's hip.

"You know, I've always liked you Chris. You make my best friend happy. But hurt him and this'll be your last time ever putting your dick to good use." Louis says excitedly, pointing a menacing finger at Chris. Chris holds his hand up in surrender, laughing.

"By the way, I brought you some takeout Li." Louis wiggles his brows.

Liam rolls his eyes, glaring at his best friend.

"Louis. Out. Now." He scowls, throwing an extra pillow at Louis' head. Louis cackles, running out of the room before locking and shutting the door behind him.

"He's such a pain in the ass." Liam groans, snuggling into Chris' broad, muscular chest. He traces the outlines of it with his finger softly. "Where were we?" Liam raises a brow, rubbing their noses together.

"I was telling you how glad I am to be back." Chris kisses the corner of Liam's mouth, his hand slowly and gently caressing Liam's hip and waist.

"Show me." Liam whispers against Chris' lips, wrapping his right arm around Chris' neck and the other reaching down between them so he can rub his hand over his dick.

"You sure? Don't you wanna wait for a little while? We were pretty rough last night, I don't want to hurt you." Chris frowns, breath hitching in his throat while Liam thumbs his slit to get him hard.

"I'm sure. C'mon, I just need you. I want you." Liam groans, spreading his legs while Chris rolls them over so Liam can be under him again and him on top.

It didn't take long for Chris to get hard, Liam pumping his cock and guiding him past his rim.

"Make me forget we ever broke up. All I want to remember is us, our moments together. Make me feel like you never even left." Liam whispers against Chris' lips, fingers tangled in his hair.

"I love entering you baby, you feel so good around me." Chris breathes, pulling out before pushing in again.

"You got so big. Fuck, Chris." Liam moans, a porn star's own couldn't even compare to his. It wasn't his fault though, Chris just felt so good inside of him. He doesn't know if it's because the lad is bigger than Zayn or because he just hasn't felt him in months. Either way, Liam whimpers while Chris sucks his mouth into his to swallow his moans.

"Don't let me hurt you, babe. Let me know if you feel any-."

"I'm fine, baby. I'm fine, you're just...I don't think last night was enough." Liam breathes into Chris' mouth, legs wrapped intimately around the latter's back.

"It wasn't. I could make love to you all...day...long." Chris kisses Liam passionately, the latter moaning in his mouth.

"Babe." Liam moans, head thrown back as Chris sets a rhythmic pace, plowing into him while caressing his thighs.

"So beautiful." Chris admires his lover, thrusting in deeply as Liam screams his name.

¤

The loud banging on Liam's front door and the vigorous ringing of the bell is what woke the lad up from his slumber. Liam groans, lifting his head up from Chris' chest.

"Chris? Baby, can you get the door?" Liam groans, a slight pain shooting up his back side. Chris grumbles in his sleep, arm wrapped around Liam's waist.

"Hey big guy." Liam chuckles, using his pinky to stick it inside of Chris' nose so the latter can wake up.

"What's wrong, babe? Go to sleep." Chris rubs Liam's lower back softly, in hopes that it would help the latter fall asleep.

"My back hurts. Can you go get the door?" Liam plays with Chris' beard, rubbing his thumb across the lad's chin gently.

"Sure, babe. I'll be right back."

Liam moves off of Chris carefully, keeping his naked body covered with the duvet. Chris smiles fondly at Liam on the bed, bending over to slip his boxers on his naked body.

￼He walks out of Liam's bedroom shirtless, the chocolate eyed boy already falling back asleep in the bed. When Chris gets to the door, he unlocks it and swings it open.

"Listen, I don't know who you are here for but Liam is sleep-." Chris was cut off with an angry Zayn storming past him and into the flat. Zayn eyes Chris up and down with a scowl, secretly envying the buff man's muscular body shape and toned abs.

￼Fuck, if this is what Liam wanted over him, how the hell could he compete with that?

"Where's Liam?" Zayn asks harshly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who're you?" Chris shuts the door door softly behind him, brows furrowed.

"None of your goddamn business. Where the hell is Liam?" Zayn scowls, glaring at the shirtless male before him.

"I'm going to kindly ask you not to raise your voice. He's sleeping." Chris slowly stalked towards Zayn, eyeing him suspiciously. "Wait, you're the asshole on the phone huh?" Chris smirks, arms crossed over his wide chest.

"I'm guessing you're Chris." Zayn sighs in annoyance, fists balled at his sides.

"It's not exactly a pleasure meeting you either." Chris retorts, looking past Zayn's head to the closed bedroom door.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing trying to slither your way back into Liam's life but you need to go back wherever you came from." Zayn spits angrily, sending a cold glare in Chris' direction.

"You sound highly upset mate." Chris laughs, staring at Zayn pathetically.

"I'm not your mate." Zayn growls, walking forwards to stand in Chris' face.

"Babe, who was at the doo--Zayn what are you doing here?" Liam frowns as he walks into the living area, tying his robe closed.

Zayn whips his head around, throwing his hands up in the air. "Babe? Why the hell are you calling him babe?!" Zayn angrily shouts, eyes widening as Liam walks over with a little limp in his step. "YOU FUCKED HIM?!" Zayn blows, turning around to send a punch straight to Chris' jaw.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zayn moved to throw another one but Chris caught Zayn's tattooed wrist, hovering over him while he fumed.

"You are so lucky I don't have the heart to punch you into that wall because I would snap every single bone in your body. Lay your hands on me again and you won't even have a finger left to point." Chris scowled, gripping Zayn's wrist tighter.

Zayn stood his ground though, glaring right back at the taller male.

"Zayn, you had no right to do that and you have no right to barge into my flat demanding answers. What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam stomped over to the two angry men, removing Chris' hand from Zayn's wrist.

"Why the fuck would you go have sex with him, Liam?! You don't do that shit! I thought we had an agreement!" Zayn turns his head to snap at Liam.

"I can do whatever I want. I agreed to helping you let off some steam whenever you wanted to but I never agreed to being treated as a sex toy. I never agreed to being humiliated in front of everyone. You treat me like I'm some worthless hag around our friends and I'm tired of it. You're not going to have your way with me anymore, I'm no longer your fucking booty call." Liam snaps back, finger jamming into Zayn's chest.

"You don't deserve any of that, Li." Chris wrapped an arm around Liam's waist.

"You shut your fucking mouth before I punch you again." Zayn scowled at Chris.

"I dare you. I'll have you flying through this roof before you can even blink." Chris took an intimidating step towards Zayn.

Liam placed his hand on Chris' chest to hold him back, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Both of you stop it. Zayn, leave. Now." Liam points to the door, Zayn looking at him in disbelief.

"This isn't over. I'll make you mine again." Zayn grips Liam's arm, staring into the latter's eyes. "And that's a guarantee." Zayn roughly lets go of Liam's arm, bumping his shoulder purposely with Chris' before stomping angrily towards the door. He slams it loudly after walking out, Liam letting out a frustrated groan.

"Don't even say anything." Liam holds a hand up before Chris can speak, shaking his head. He simply buries his face in Chris' chest and tries to calm down his rapid heartbeat.

He knows Zayn wasn't lying and that's what scared him.

Somehow, someway, he knows, Zayn is going to come back and make him regret ever trying to rekindle his relationship with Chris.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Zayn will do to get Liam back? Will it be nasty or sweet? Whose team are you on?


	7. Chapter Five

This is exactly what Liam was afraid of. He just knew, he knew that Zayn wouldn't let him and Chris be together peacefully. Not at all.

"Stop it. Zayn, you can't come to my place of work with your petty bullshit. That is unacceptable." Liam scowls, wiping down the counter furiously while he glares at his ex-lover.

Zayn smirks, bringing his cigarette back between his lips after taking a sip of his whiskey.

Liam works at a bar downtown but Zayn thought tonight was the perfect night to come and pester Liam about his decisions.

"Is his dick good? Does he make you feel the way I make you feel?" Zayn releases the smoke through his nose.

"Zayn." Liam slaps Zayn's chest with the rag harshly, scolding the darker lad.

Zayn shrugs, dropping his cigarette into the ashtray before grabbing Liam's arm and staring into his eyes intently.

"Tell me Liam, how good is he in bed?" Zayn brushes their lips together.

"Is everything only about sex for you? You're unbelievable, I swear." Liam yanks his arm out of Zayn's hard grip roughly.

"What else is there besides sex? I can't believe you prefer him over me. He'll never make your thighs shake like I can, don't you agree? He doesn't know your body like I do." Zayn smirks.

"I chose him over you because he isn't some arrogant, selfish, coldhearted asshole who only uses people for sexual desire. I fucking prefer him because he cares about me unlike you ever did or ever will. Go fuck yourself, Zayn. And stop coming over here, if I lose my job because of you I will never forgive you." Liam spits angrily, walking away from the counter and heading to the wine cellar in the back.

He feels so overwhelmed and frustrated. He couldn't control his erratic heartbeat and the jab of pain in his chest.

How can he be in love someone who hurts him so much? He just doesn't get it.

Liam wipes his tears away, sniffling quietly before leaning against the wall. He pulls his phone out of his pocket when he feels it vibrate.

 **Malik**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Zayn is wrong for vandalizing Chris' car?
> 
> Comment #zaynisinsane if you think he's going too far to get Liam back.


	8. Chapter Six

"I'm filing a police report and I'm going to make sure his scrawny ass lands in jail." Chris threatens, standing up from the couch.

"What?! No! You can't do that!" Liam shouts, jumping off the couch so he can grab Chris' arm.

"What do you mean I can't do that?! The bastard slashed my fucking tires, Liam! I have every right to press charges!" Chris spins around as he yells angrily.

"You don't even know if it was him! You can't press charges if you don't have any proof!" Liam defends. Even in the most difficult situations, he always found himself defending Zayn.

"After everything he's done to you are you seriously defending him right now?! He walked out of here the other day threatening us and you're standing here telling me he didn't do it?!"

"I'm not defending him! I'm simply stating the facts! You don't have any evidence or proof that he did it so it'll just be your word against his!"

"This is fucking unbelievable. He wormed his way into your fucking head and now you can't even see past the horrible things he's done. What the hell is wrong with you, Liam?"

Liam crosses his arms over his chest, not answering Chris' question. Louis stands up from where he was sitting on the couch, rubbing Liam's shoulders.

Liam's eyebrows crease and he frowns, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry about your car Chris but they're just tires. You can get them replaced." Liam says in an unamused tone.

"Yeah you would say that. You're not the one paying for them." Chris spits angrily before walking over to the front door. He opens it and walks out, slamming it behind him harshly.

"Did you see him tonight?" Louis leads Liam back over to the couch, referring to Zayn.

"Yeah, he came by the bar. No matter what I do, I can't get him to stay away Lou." Liam lets Louis pull him into his chest for a comforting hug.

"He's like herpes. You think it's gone but then the shit just resurfaces again." Louis sighs in annoyance, shaking his head.

Liam laughs, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist while he rests his head on his best friend's chest.

"You always have a way with words, Tommo." Liam rolls his eyes fondly, glad that he always had his supportive friend on his side at all times.

"It's what I do best." Louis shrugs, running his fingers through Liam's hair.

"Everything will be fine, Li. The asshole will eventually get out of your life for good and you'll finally be able to be with someone who truly loves and cares for you." Louis assures.

"I don't want to be with anyone else." Liam confesses in a soft voice, staring at the coffee table blankly. He started to daydream and he didn't blink until his eyes burned and he had to.

"I know...I know." Louis kisses Liam's forehead, rubbing his shoulders and head softly.

¤

The next day, well more like a few hours later when the sun rises, Liam rolls around in his bed, trying to cover his eyes from the sun blaring through his window.

"Jesus." Liam groans, throwing his pillow over his head. He suddenly hears his blinds close and the room goes dark again.

"Thank you." His voice is muffled by his duvet. It takes Liam a few seconds to realize what just happened and when he does, he abruptly sits up to look for the person who closed his blinds.

"Zayn?! How the hell did you get in here?!" Liam looks around in confusion, making sure he was in his own bed.

Zayn was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Walked in after your little roommate went to work."

"How long have you been in here?" Liam glares, pulling the duvet up to cover his chest.

"Since seven. It's eight now." Zayn flashes his watch. "You always did look gorgeous in the mornings." Zayn walks over to Liam's bed and sits at the end of it.

"Stop." Liam shakes his head, holding his hand up.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"No, you're being an asshole. You're just saying that so you can get on my good side." Liam rubs his face in annoyance, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Why is it so hard to believe me when I compliment you?"

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe because this is the first goddamn time you've ever complimented me without it being because I'm so tight or I make you feel good during sex." Liam spits angrily, glaring at Zayn through tired eyes.

"Baby." Zayn stands up so he can walk over to Liam's side of the bed.

"Don't call me that. Are you out of your fucking mind, Zayn? Slashing Chris' tires, seriously?!" Liam shouts, veins prominent on his neck and temples because of how angry and riled up he was feeling.

"They aren't yours so don't worry about them." Zayn sits by Liam's feet, bringing a hand up to touch Liam's chin.

"What do you mean don't worry about them?! They belong to someone I care about! He's fucking filing a police report on you and pressing charges right now as we speak! I should be with him but I was fucking defending you last night!" Liam slaps Zayn's hand away roughly from his face.

"He doesn't have any proof that it was me." Zayn shrugs nonchalantly, blowing his stinging hand.

"Get out." Liam fumes, pointing towards the closed and locked door of his room.

"Li, c'mon seriously? You really want to be with him? You're just going to throw me out of your life like I meant nothing to you?" Zayn grabs Liam's ankles, keeping a firm grip on them even though they were covered by the duvet.

"Yes, I really want to be with him. Don't expect me to sit around being nothing but a booty call for you Zayn. I deserve more than that and I'm so glad I got the fucking balls to walk away from you."

"I've realized that I treated you wrong, Li. I want you, more than ever. You can't walk away from me." Zayn trails his hands up Liam's legs, pushing his hands under the duvet so he can make direct contact with his ex-lover's skin.

"Fuck you, Zayn. How about you go fuck skanks for the rest of your life and stay out of mine." Liam kicks Zayn's hands off of him, pulling his knees back up to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere." Zayn finally reached his breaking point and he felt fed up. He roughly grabs Liam's legs and pulls them out straight before spreading them and moving in between them.

"Who's going to stop me?" Liam challenges even though Zayn was currently pushing the duvet off his body and running his hands over his soft thighs. Liam always sleeps naked so it was easier for Zayn to access every part of his body.

"Stop playing around, Liam. What we have is something special. You can't let that go." Zayn leans down and presses their lips together while he uses one hand to unzip and unbutton his pants between them.

"I wish you would feel that way tomorrow." Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's neck and allows the latter to caress and gently knead at his thighs while wrapping them around his back.

"I will feel that way tomorrow. You need to give me another chance. Let me back in, Liam. I'm not letting you leave me." Zayn deepens their kiss, kicking his shoes off before using one hand to push his jeans down his legs.

"He's not the one for you. He can't make you feel what I can. He'll never be able to." Zayn sucks on Liam's lips, rubbing Liam's thighs after he finally kicks his pants off.

"Does he know about your secret tattoo on your inner thigh that matches mine?" Zayn kisses down Liam's chest and stomach, sucking all over his skin until he gets to Liam's thighs. He peppers kisses on them before moving to the small bandana tattoo inked on Liam's inner left thigh. It matches the bandana tattooed around Zayn's right elbow. It was something that symbolized their friendship and how they first met, in a bandana shop.

Zayn takes Liam's silence as a no and he looks up to find the latter looking up at the ceiling sadly.

"Oh that's right, he's never been down here to see it. Which brings me to my next point, does he know you don't like having sex in the dark all the time?" Zayn waves his finger around, motioning to the lightly dimmed room. Although the blinds were closed, it was still obvious that it was daytime so the room wasn't dark as night.

"Does he know that when you're nervous you play with your fingers alot to calm you down? Or maybe he doesn't know that you like to sing and you have an amazing, angelic voice. What about when you sleep, you always want something to cuddle with and if you're sleeping alone you put a pillow between your legs? Does he notice all of that Liam?" Zayn questions, raising a brow.

"Stop." Liam closes his eyes, bringing his hands up to his face.

"He doesn't pay attention to the little things like I always do. You might think he's the one for you because he cares and he loves you, but sometimes love just isn't enough. How can you be so sure he's the right one when he doesn't even know the tiniest of things about you, Liam?" Zayn asks after sucking a small lovebite into Liam's navel.

"Zayn, shutup." Liam orders, not wanting Zayn to start listing things again. Even while he and Chris were dating for all that time, there were alot of things Chris never noticed or realized about Liam. Not that Chris didn't care or he wasn't a good person, he just didn't see the small things.

Liam would've never dreamed that Zayn Malik would know all this information about him because sometimes, even Liam forgot things about his damn self.

"I can start listing more things but I have a feeling you don't want me to." Zayn presses a kiss to Liam's forehead, removing the latter's hands to uncover his face.

"I really don't." Liam whispers, locking his gaze with Zayn's.

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispers, kissing Liam softly on the mouth.

"For what?" Liam cups Zayn's face, stroking his sharp cheekbone with his thumb.

"For being an asshole and not realizing the person in my bed every night was the person I should've been caring about." Zayn confesses.

"What happened to you?" Liam raises a brow, staring at Zayn in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Zayn creases his brows in confusion also.

"Why are you saying stuff like that? Did someone threaten to cut your dick off or something?" Liam didn't get it, just yesterday all Zayn was worrying about was sex and that's all he needed Liam for but now he was saying things that had alot more deeper meaning than that.

"No, I'm being serious Li. You have to remember we were best friends, really close friends before we started sleeping with each other. I may act like a sex-craving, disrespectful asshole sometimes but you know you mean more to me than just sex."

"Exactly. On a friendship level. Which is what should've been the only thing between us, friendship."

"You know you don't regret us."

"Not our friendship, no."

"So you regret sleeping together? Every single time we've slept together, you're saying you regret them?" Zayn's voice got deeper and Liam could see he really hit a nerve because Zayn seemed very offended. Then again, Zayn is known to have an ego the size of the Asian continent.

"Sometimes I do Zayn. I'm not a toy." Liam's voice fades at the last sentence.

"I never said you were." Zayn shakes his head.

"Well that's what I feel like." Liam's voice cracks and he lets go of Zayn's face, starting to push him off.

"Liam." Zayn sighs, this is his first time experiencing Liam crying and breaking down like this so he didn't know what to do or how to go about the situation. But he knows he hurt the best person and thing in his life just by the distraught look on Liam's face.

"Just leave, please." Liam says brokenly, swallowing the burning lump in his throat. He pushes at Zayn's chest, hot tears brimming his eyes and falling over, rolling down the sides of his face since he was laying down on his back.

"Stop crying, baby please c'mon." Zayn soothes, grabbing Liam's hands so they can stop trying to push him off.

"I'm so sick and tired of crying over you. I'm so fucking tired of being emotional over you when you don't fucking care. You don't care about my feelings Zayn, so don't start acting like you do now. You're nothing but a heartless bastard who just wants me for sex." Liam holds in his sobs, glaring at Zayn through his tears.

"Liam, that's not true and you know it. Why the fuck would I be here if I didn't care?! Do you know how many hot men and women are out there that I can be fucking every chance I get?! Do you know that?! Do you not see how many fucking whores throw themselves at me all the time and I never take not one of them home because I don't want them! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Zayn yells angrily, shaking Liam's hands roughly.

Liam uses all his strength to lift his hands up in Zayn's tight grip and slap him across the face, face scrunched up in hurt and anger.

"Don't yell in my face like that. And you're right, there are so many hot people out there that you could be fucking right now so go ahead and have your chance." Liam scowls.

Zayn harshly lets go of Liam's hands and removes himself from between his legs, getting off the bed before pulling on his jeans and his shoes.

"No problem. I'll go find the first person that looks like sex on legs and fuck the shit out of 'em. Matter of fact, I'll take two. Then you can tell me what to do next." Zayn angrily speaks before walking out of Liam's bedroom, slamming the door hard.

Liam bites his bottom lip hard to keep it from wobbling, turning over so he can sob into his hands after he hears the front door to the flat slamming closed too. He chokes on his tears and his bottom lip wobbles uncontrollably but he can't stop his hot tears from spilling.

He should've kept his mouth shut and accepted the fact that maybe Zayn was actually changing. But after having to deal with the bullshit for so long, he couldn't help but feel like he was being played.

Maybe he's the one causing himself the unnecessary pain and it's not Zayn. That's what happens when you fall in love with the bad guy.

"I didn't mean it." Liam whispers, referring to him telling Zayn to go find someone else to fuck. He wishes Zayn could hear him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you ever been in a situation similar to this? You fell in love with someone who wasn't the right one for you or someone who you know didn't feel the same way?
> 
> I feel so bad for Leeyum, my poor baby.
> 
> QOTC: Do you think Zayn really meant all those things he said?
> 
> Comment #comeback2liamzen if you think Zayn should keep fighting for Liam & not go fuck other people.


	9. Chapter Seven

"That cunt has twisted his way into his head, Niall. He doesn't even want to have sex with me anymore." Zayn yanks at his hair, pacing back and forth in the middle of his friend's living room.

Instead of actually searching for a hottie to fuck, Zayn made his way to Niall's house so he can vent and let out his anger.

"Zayn. I don't even know what you're so worked up about. You made it very clear that all you wanted was sex and nothing more. Just because he finally did what was right for him and found someone who really cares about him doesn't mean you have to go ruining his relationship. Leave him alone for fuck's sake."

"I can't leave him alone. He's not supposed to be with him, Niall!" Zayn yells angrily.

"You said you don't even like him in that way! Leave him ALONE!" Niall yells, throwing one of the couch cushions at Zayn's head.

"Well things change!" Zayn throws his hands up in the air, dropping on the couch before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"You're lying. You're just saying that because he doesn't want you anymore." Niall scoffs.

"That's not true. I don't know what to do with my emotions. I never get in touch with them but I know what I feel for him is something deeper than just lust. I just don't know how to show that to him."

"I don't believe you for one bit. Your ego is as big as the Mississippi river, Zayn. You know that the only reason why you're trying to slither your way back into his life is because someone else came along and snatched him from under you. If you really feel something for him then let him be happy. He's clearly not happy when he's with you."

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know that. You don't know if he isn't happy when he's with me."

"Oh really? So is he? When you're so busy trying to get a good fuck from him, do you see whether he's happy or not?"

"You know what? Fuck this shit. I don't need this. I don't need you, I don't need Liam and I don't need anybody telling me I did him wrong. If Liam doesn't want to stick around, that's his loss. He'll just be missing out on good dick." Zayn shrugs, lighting up a fag for him to smoke.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. If you really cared for him, you wouldn't say stuff like that. It's a damn shame, I feel bad for him y'know. He's so in love with you and all you do is hurt him, disrespect him, embarrass him and reject him. No wonder he left your pathetic arse." Niall stands up, smacking the back of Zayn's head before heading for the kitchen.

Zayn stares after Niall with a dumbfounded look on his face, blowing the smoke through his nose while he rubs his forehead.

"I don't need anybody." Zayn assures himself, resting his elbows on his knees.

¤

"Do you want to be with me or not? Because I'm not going to stick around if I have to be in competition with that son of a bitch." Chris states clearly.

Liam headed down to the police station that morning after Zayn left. He needed to get Chris back, he couldn't let someone who loves him walk away.

Chris ended up filing a police report against Zayn but he couldn't file a restraining order or have the detective put out an arrest warrant because he doesn't have any proof that Zayn is the actual vandalizer.

"Don't make me sound like I'm begging for you. My head hasn't been in the right place lately and I feel trapped. But I definitely know that I need you and I've realized that someone like you doesn't come around often." Liam was trying to convince _himself_ that Chris was the right person for him.

In any logical person's mind, that was definitely the right answer. But Chris isn't who Liam cries over, is in love with and Chris is definitely not the person who knows his deepest, darkest secrets.

"I love you, Liam. Is that not enough?" Chris asks truthfully, leaning against his newly fixed car.

"No no, it is. It's enough, Chris." Liam walks forward, allowing Chris to wrap his arms around his waist. Chris pulls Liam closer against his body, Liam cupping Chris' face so he can press their lips together.

"It's enough." Liam nods, wrapping his arms around Chris' neck before kissing the taller and buffer lad passionately.

"Then stop entertaining him."

Liam nods in agreement, whispering "I will" into Chris' mouth.

"I love you." Liam says softly after they pull away from their snog, Chris kissing his forehead and cheek.

At this point, he isn't even sure if he means that anymore.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh with you, Liam and Zayn aren't close to working their shit out lol
> 
> Sorry, I know you all were expecting them to at least sleep together again.
> 
> QOTC: Do you agree that Liam should work things out with Zayn or should he stick with Chris?
> 
> Comment #pickchris or #pickzayn
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


End file.
